


Mi alma gemela es el hijo del diablo

by MysteryWeb



Series: Desafío de Navidad Spiderio/GyllenHolland 2019 [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, Mistletoe, Peter Parker is the Devil's Child, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Peter es el hijo de Lucifer. Nunca antes había subido a la Tierra, así que le da una oportunidad unos días antes de Navidad.Conoce a un tipo tocando una trompeta en medio del parque. Cuando se besan, por la tradición del muérdago, se dan cuenta que son almas gemelas, y eso es sólo el comienzo.× Día 1 delDesafío de Navidad Spiderio & GyllenHolland 2019promocionado también en Twitter por@bkpt_challenges.×Prompt utilizado:beso bajo el muérdago.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Desafío de Navidad Spiderio/GyllenHolland 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577728
Kudos: 2
Collections: Spiderio and GyllenHolland Christmas Challenge 2019





	Mi alma gemela es el hijo del diablo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My soulmate is the devil's son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908251) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb). 



Peter siempre había sido curioso, desde que era un pequeño demonio apenas nacido y con cada año -mil de esos que los humanos llaman año-, él se había vuelto más y más curioso. Ya había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba para suceder a su padre una vez muriera (y Lucifer tenía un montón de tiempo todavía), ya había ido y regresado del Cielo porque era gracioso hacerles creer a los ángeles que sus alas habían sido prendidas fuego o sus rostros se estaban derritiendo. Pero lo que nunca antes había experimentado había sido vivir en la tierra entre el Cielo y el Infierno, territorio que casualmente se llamaba Tierra (lo cual Peter nunca entendió ya que ese globo estaba hecho en su mayor parte de agua) (y no, Dios no tenía una respuesta para eso, cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba más el agua que la tierra el nombre ya no podía ser reemplazado, ¿cierto?)

**×××**

Cuando Peter subió a la Tierra, se dio cuenta que su padre había elegido un aburrido nombre para su primogénito. Al menos no había sido John. Aunque hubiera sido una broma para Dios, si su padre lo hubiera elegido. También comprendió lo que era el frío y el calor, en esa época del año y en el país que había elegido visitar hacía un frío terrible. Eso es lo que estaba pensando cuando encontró a un ser humano tocando la trompeta. El sonido que el humano estaba creando hacía derretir el corazón de Peter. probablemente. Si pudiera decir qué estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. 

Una vez el trompetista terminó de tocar, Peter aplaudió. El hombre lo miró, no esperaba ese tipo de reconocimiento. 

—¿Por qué demonios estas personas no te están alabando? 

El hombre rió, suavemente y habló con el demonio mientras hablaba el instrumento y comenzaba a nevar.

—No tienen que hacerlo. Estoy bien si sólo me dejan algo de dinero para pasar el día, ¿sabes?

Peter ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado y frunció el entrecejo. No entendía a ese humano.

—¿Quieres dinero?

—Uhm —el hombre revisó el estuche abierto de su trompeta frente suyo—… Realmente le gustaría un par de dólares más para comprar algo para comer.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Como unos trescientos, quizás —le dijo el hombre a Peter, frunciendo el ceño, desconfiado. 

—Ya lo tienes. Revisa de nuevo. 

El hombre miró su estuche otravez y encontró exactamente tres billetes de cien dólares. Se incorporó de inmediato y miró a Peter con los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Peter sonrió, diabólicamente.

—Yo soy el hijo de Lucifer, humano.

**×××**

Quentin estaba escéptico al comienzo pero tan pronto como Peter iba diciéndole pruebas de su origen, se dio cuenta que no estaba mintiendo.

De alguna manera, lo sentía así.

—Entonces, ¿puedes entrar a una iglesia sin sentirte mal?

—¿Qué es una iglesia…?

—Es una —Quentin sintió sus mejillas ardiendo cuando vio la curiosidad en la mirada de Peter. Miró a otro lado y evitó su pregunta—. No importa. 

—Oh, ¿qué esto?

Cuando Quentin se dio cuenta qué estaba haciendo Peter, lo vio en medio de una glorieta decorada por Navidad.

—Eso es muérdago.

—¡Mira esas cositas!

—Aquí tenemos una tradición —Peter miró a Quentin y frunció el entrecejo.

—Luces nervioso, humano. 

—Quentin, me llamo Quentin. 

—Bueno.  _ Quentin _ , luces nervioso.

—Esta tradición dice que tenemos que besarnos. 

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esa es la tradición. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nosotros siempre hacemos lo que la tradición-

Peter tomó a Quentin desprevenido y lo besó apasionadamente. Tan pronto como ellos se separaron sintieron algo en su interior. Peter sintió que su piel estaba ardiendo en la parte interna de su brazo. Cuando se quitó la ropa, porque estaba vistiendo un exagerado sobretodo sólo porque le encantaba ser el centro de atención, se dio cuenta que tenía algo similar a un tatuaje. Era una red de telaraña que le cubría el brazo rodeada de un humo de color verde. Era hermoso, pero no entendía por qué esa cosa estaba ahí si antes no lo tenía.

—¿Qué es esto…?

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—Oh, estás tan jodido —Peter y Quentin vieron a una mujer que parecía ser un demonio, ya que tenía ojos negros. Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras de la glorieta y los observaba con una sonrisa—. Son almas gemelas, tontito —le dijo a Peter.

—¿Almas gemelas? —preguntó el diablo.

—¿Recuerdas eso que dijo el ángel? Que todas las criaturas de la existencia tienen un  _ amor para toda la vida _ .

—Pero yo no fui creado por Dios…

—Pero él, sí. Quizás Nuestro Señor lo haya creado, pero él es tu otra mitad.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que  _ mi alma gemela _ es… el hijo del diablo?! —preguntó Quentin, entrando en pánico.

—Es inteligente —reconoció el demonio mirando a Peter—. Dime, genio, ¿realmente piensas que el talento que tienes con la trompeta fue voluntad divina? Piensa de nuevo.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos. 

—¿Dónde? No pienso bajar… así —dijo Peter mientras le enseñaba la marca que tenía en su brazo.

—Lo siento, Mi Príncipe, pero debemos ir con o sin ella. 

Peter miró su marca y siguió los pasos del demonio. Dejó la glorieta, pero se giró para mirar a Quentin. 

—¿Qué estás esperando? Tú vienes con nosotros.

Quentin no había estado esperando eso. Su día en el parque había sido normal hasta que conoció a ese muchacho de extraña mirada y se enamoró a primera vista. El muérdago sólo había sido una estúpida excusa para besarlo. Lo que no esperaba era que ese chico realmente fuera el hijo de Lucifer.


End file.
